


Homecoming Field

by Galaxy_Kryptonite



Series: Ectober 2019 Attempt [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Boys In Love, Day two: homecoming, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Formal, Homecoming, M/M, No Beta, Romance, Secret love, Suits, dash baxter is pan, gay danny fenton, hidden love, highschool, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Kryptonite/pseuds/Galaxy_Kryptonite
Summary: Quan had told everyone that Dash was hooking up after Homecoming. And well, it wasn't exactly a lie. It just wasn't with who he thought it would be.God, if his father found out...





	Homecoming Field

The room was chock full of sweaty, horny teenagers. Danny Fenton just so happened to be one of those kids. It was homecoming at Casper High and the gym was filled with suits and short dresses. The corner table of concessions was abandoned, everyone was on the dance floor except for a few stragglers. 

They had miraculously won the game 34 to 27. They had scored twice in the last quarter and everyone was honestly surprised. It was against South Effingham, state champions for the past 5 years. The coaches pulled their weight and had the whole team viciously work out for the past two weeks. You think they were zombies in the halls…

Regardless, Casper High was light up like Christmas and louder than a racetrack. Even neighborhoods over the loud music and cheers were bothering others. Multiple complaints had already been called into the police station and the Mayor and the basic respond was ‘Let them have their fun.’

Strobes lights hot out in the dark, and you’d expect only people trying to sleep and late-night walkers would see them. But to the contrary, one of the strangest combinations were both out. Dashiel Baxter, star of the night and A-lister was waiting by the maintenance ladder. He’d had his best friend, Kwan, spread the rumor that he was hooking up. Which, well, was true. 

The other was local nerd and oddity, Danny Fenton. A loser and invisible kid at Casper High, he wasn’t the most important character in the A-lister's minds. His parents were the only professionally known ghost hunters and Amity’s own crackhead family. Danny’s older sister was the only  _ normal  _ one with incredible grades and a knack for psychology. If you didn’t know the Fenton's, then you were considered either lucky or dumb.

  
  


Anyways, the point is that these two were meeting at the maintenance ladder instead of partying like everyone else between the ages of 14 to 18.

  
  


It was only a little chilly, but since Dash was in a suit, and you know,  _ had just won a football game and was crowned Homecoming King _ , he was glad for the chill. Danny was weird, he  _ never _ got cold. The dude could go snowboarding in shorts.

The more he thought of Danny, the more anxious he got. Yeah, he did show up early but  _ still _ . Dash did get nervous like everyone else, no matter how good he posed himself to be. Leaning on the cool bricks of the school, looking over the stadium with the lights still on, he wondered about how everything would turn out.

Danny Fenton was his boyfriend. The freak of the school is dating the star quarterback. How quaint. Not Paulina, not Star, not even Valerie or the chick from the Graceville Bulldog's cheer squad. Dashiel Lance Baxter, son of the town’s 2nd largest employer, and supposedly perfect son for a boomer was pansexual.

A breeze blew past and Dash closed up a little more onto himself. Did Danny get caught up? Or maybe some of the A-listers decided to get him tonight...or what about the Wes kid? Wasn’t he crazy for Danny? He better not be feeling up his boyfriend or by every ghost in amity Dash would tear him apart. But what if that was happening? Danny, small, petite Danny trying to get away from the dancefloor and some pervert grabbing him...oh Dash would pummel t _ he shit out of him- _

The sound of someone’s shoe hitting the concrete snapped Dash’s attention back. His heartrate picked up. If it wasn’t Danny he’d have to answer some very uncomfortable questions. He turned to look and-

  
  


There was Danny, a dark suit and all. His tie was an icy blue and complimented his eyes  _ amazingly _ . His hair was still as messy as ever, but it made him look cute. His hands were lax in his pockets and he wore a dazzling smile. Dash knew the Fenton’s weren’t rich, but he did know that Danny’s Godfather  _ did _ have some serious money. He had his suspicions on who it was, but Danny didn't like to talk about said ‘ _ fruitloop’ _ . Dash always laughed at the name.

  
  


“Hey Mr.Star-of-the-night, how’s it goin’?” Danny asked delectably; Dash swore his eyes literally shined at him.

“Better now,” Dash commented with a real smile. Not a smirk or grin, but a smile. Only that dork could make him feel like he could be  _ Dashiel _ and not Dash the A-listers. “I’ve got a twink that’s callin’ my name. Think he’s interested? _ I am Homecoming King _ , you know.”

“I’d think so. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be royalty?”

Danny laced his arms behind his neck when he got within two feet on him. Without thinking he ust pulled him close, body to body. Now this, _ this _ was the homecoming. Danny gazed up at him and leaned in close.

“I’m not sure, but what would that make you?”

  
  


“What’s that make me then?  _ We both know I’m your King. _ ”

  
  
  


Dash’s homecoming wasn’t what his father would have wanted. Paulina was searching the dancefloor in pettiness for him. Star faking her search to stay with Quan. He would be satisfied and excited to hear back from his own special homecoming. Valerie was on the sidelines with Sam and Tucker. He smiled as Sam asked Valerie for a dance. 

Everyone had special plans and someone to be with.

But nothing would be more special to Dash than the kiss they shared behind the school, overlooking the field. He had Danny in his arms, fresh air, the field, and a warm love. That’s all he needed, really.

  
  


Happy Homecoming, Dash. Happy Homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> these are kicking my ass. Funny thing, i wrote this on Homecoming day at my school. Cool. I'l go back to cranking these out...
> 
> Later nerds


End file.
